A Shattered Peace
by Maplefire
Summary: Banished from Oakclan, and unwilling to join Willowclan, Starclan has given Fawnspring and her clanmates the nod to walk as their own clan. With threats on all sides, Mapleclan must now face weather and foe alike if it is to grow its roots among the three great ones of the forest. [first story, input & reviews welcome!]
1. Allegiances and Prologue: It All Begins

_Oak. Willow. Birch.  
>But as tensions rise, another shall sprout roots and conquer the darkness with light…<em>  
><strong><em>Allegiances<em>**  
><strong><span>Oakclan<span>**  
><strong><em>Leader:<em>** Foxstar –red-brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
><strong><em>Deputy:<em>** Nightclaw – dark grey tabby tom with piercing green eyes, apprentice, Pinepaw  
><strong><em>Medicine Cat:<em>** Sloefur – black tom-cat with amber eyes

**_Warriors:_**  
>Heavyclaw – thickset dark-brown tabby tom, apprentice, Greypaw<br>Stonefoot – blue-grey tom-cat with green eyes, apprentice, Rockpaw  
>Ratscar – small light-grey tom-cat, former rogue<br>Swallowtail – golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>Flamefoot – small ginger she-cat<br>Leopardpelt – long-legged golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes, apprentice, Birdpaw  
>Smokefur – black tom-cat, apprentice, Sootpaw<br>Eagletail – dark brown tabby she-cat, apprentice, Cedarpaw  
>Darkwhisker – black tom-cat with blue eyes, apprentice, Sleetpaw<br>Barkfang – light brown tabby she-cat  
>Shredclaw – jet black tom-cat with amber eyes<br>Troutfur – blue-grey she-cat  
>Mothflight – pretty calico she-cat with blue eyes and a sweeping tail<br>Oakfall – small golden tabby tom-cat with green eyes  
>Dappleleaf – tortoise-shell and white she-cat<p>

**_Queens:_**  
>Goldentail – large ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Rainkit, Rushkit and Larkkit)<br>Wildfur – golden tabby she-cat  
>Dawnbreeze – small black and white she-cat<p>

**_Apprentices:_**  
>Pinepaw – blue-grey tom-cat with amber eyes<br>Greypaw – small light-grey tabby she-cat  
>Rockpaw – black tom<br>Birdpaw – light-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
>Sootpaw – dark grey tom<br>Cedarpaw – cream and white tom-cat  
>Sleetpaw – silver tabby tom-cat with a white underbelly<p>

**_Elders:_**  
>Birchbark – dark brown tabby tom<br>Frostwind – white she-cat with ginger specks  
>Thistlepelt – black and white tom-cat<br>Longstrike – black she-cat with amber eyes

**Willowclan**  
><strong><em>Leader:<em>** Finchstar – small golden tabby she-cat with green eyes  
><strong><em>Deputy:<em>** Sparksong – pretty silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a busy tail  
><strong><em>Medicine Cat:<em>** Breezefall – blue-grey tom-cat, blind in one eye

**_Warriors:_**  
>Buzzardtail – dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes, apprentice, Streampaw<br>Boulderclaw – blue-grey tom-cat  
>Ambereye – white she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye, apprentice, Brightpaw<br>Mousetail – small grey tom-cat  
>Cedarspring – brown tabby tom-cat, apprentice, Otterpaw<br>Rockfall – black tom-cat with green eyes  
>Rowanfur – black tom-cat with blue eyes<br>Stumpytail – small light brown tom-cat  
>Icedrop – white she-cat, apprentice, Flowerpaw<p>

**_Queens:_**  
>Poppystem – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Marshkit and Lilykit)<br>Applefur – long-furred ginger she-cat

**_Apprentices:_**  
>Streampaw – silver tabby she-cat<br>Brightpaw – ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
>Otterpaw – dark brown tabby tom<br>Flowerpaw – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**_Elders:_**  
>Songheart – ginger and white she-cat<br>Kinkfur - dark brown tom  
>Mumblefoot – long-furred black tom<p>

**Birchclan**  
><strong><em>Leader:<em>** Beechstar – large dark-brown tom-cat with amber eyes  
><strong><em>Deputy:<em>** Berryleaf – cream and white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong><em>Medicine Cat:<em>** Fernleaf – grey tabby she-cat  
><strong><em>Apprentice:<em>** Splashpaw – light grey and white she-cat

**_Warriors:_**  
>Nettlefur – black she-cat with amber eyes<br>Skyheart – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes  
>Talonclaw – dark brown tabby tom<br>Frogleap – small black and white tom-cat  
>Blackclaw – black tomcat, apprentice, Shimmerpaw<br>Heronclaw – grey tom-cat with amber eyes, apprentice, Mothpaw  
>Dewmist – black she-cat with green eyes, apprentice, Redpaw<br>Leaftail – light brown tom-cat with green eyes  
>Sunfall – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice, Swiftpaw<br>Blazepelt – ginger tom-cat  
>Smallfoot – black and white she-cat<p>

**_Queens:_**  
>Bramblefur – dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes<br>Leopardspots – ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mosskit and Vinekit)

**_Apprentices:_**  
>Redpaw – ginger tom-cat with blue eyes<br>Shimmerpaw – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>Russetpaw – ginger and white she-cat<br>Swiftpaw – ginger and white tom-cat

**_Elders:_**  
>Ravenfur – black tom-cat<br>Foxclaw – ginger tom-cat with green eyes  
>Oakclaw – dark brown tabby tom<p>

**Mapleclan**  
><strong><em>Leader: <em>**Hawkstar – small dark-brown tabby tom with blue eyes, apprentice, Reedpaw  
><strong><em>Deputy:<em>** Hailstorm – large white tom-cat with green eyes  
><strong><em>Medicine Cat:<em>** Lakeshine – small silver she-cat with green eyes

**_Warriors:_**  
>Fawnspring – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail, apprentice, Whitepaw<br>Owlflight – light brown tabby tom-cat  
>Birdleap – dark brown tom<br>Ripplefur – small blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes  
>Pebblefur – pale-grey tom-cat with green eyes<p>

**_Queens:_**  
>Mistyfur – long-legged silver tabby she-cat (mother to Silverkit)<p>

**_Apprentices:_**  
>Reedpaw – red-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly<br>Whitepaw – white she-cat with a green eye and a blue eye

**PROLOGUE**

The young she-cat hid in the thick ferns outside the one place she had called home for many moons, praying to Starclan that the sweet leaves would mask her scent and the dark shadows of the forest would conceal her pale-grey fur. Only a few tail-lengths in front of her stood two powerful, solemn warriors, barricading the entrance to camp. Guards, watching for intruders and enemies alike; they had made her feel safe and secure as a kit and apprentice, but now, she was on the outside looking in. Foxstar had given her her label and the two guards in front of her would attack unhesitantly at her appearance.

Sighing, Fawnspring slithered out of the ferns and sprinted off into the shadows until she reached the outskirts of Oakclan borders, where familiar scents would offer her more comfort and hope than the sight of the guards she was once proud to call clan-mates.

"Hawktalon," she called, as a small tabby tom emerged from the shadows of what she would now call home. "How goes the dens?"

"Come see," Hawktalon meowed in reply. "But I suppose I'll let you catch your breath first." He waited patiently for Fawnspring to join him before both cats headed even further away from the camp they once knew.

"Who guards today?" Hawktalon inquired, although they already knew the most important answer – none of their friends, no one they wanted to see.

"Ratscar and Stonefoot," Fawnspring replied. If it had been Hailstorm or Dappleleaf, Fawnspring would have been greeted by a cautious welcome, cautious to avoid the eye of Foxstar, Nightclaw and all the other cats that despised Fawnspring's name.

If Hailstorm was guarding, she could have asked him for some of Lakeshine's travelling herbs to help Mistyfur recover her strength and poppy seeds to dull the pain of losing yet another kit. At least she had Silverkit, who was rapidly getting old enough to fend for herself, to be an apprentice. If Foxstar would recognize her, that was.

It was a great divide just waiting to happen. Tensions had been rising, cats had been leaving the clan, and not exactly on their own free will, but under Foxstar's orders. There were cats like Fawnspring herself and Hawktalon – who had trained alongside her, and whose mentor had been Stormcloud, Fawnspring's own father. Cats like Fawnspring and Hawktalon who refused to stand by Foxstar's cold, unforgiving rule and were now banished by his most senior warriors to the outskirts and beyond of Oakclan territory.

Of course, there were friends inside camp that Fawnspring refused to part with – and they hadn't forgotten about their banished clan-mates either. They were waiting patiently for everyone to reunite, or at least for word that the banished cats were safe.

Lakeshine, the pretty medicine cat apprentice, had been sneaking them herbs via Oakfall or Hailstorm on Hawktalon's call, and both warriors had spared them the occasional mouse or two when it was sure to go unnoticed. It had worked for a half-moon, but how much longer could they go on like this?

"Look, it's almost done," Hawktalon meowed, his voice weary as he pointed to the half complete patching of the second make-shift den.

"Today's the first day that everyone will be able to sleep with a full belly since, since, you know," Ripplefur, her small blue-grey friend added in assurance.

Fawnspring knew that fated day lingered in the minds of every cat, but it also ignited a flame in them, that unified them and their beliefs.

Foxstar had taken three quarters of Oakclan to meet Willowclan at the border that joined the two by the lake. On his command, Oakclan warriors had stormed past a whole Willowclan patrol, leaving Thrushwing and Ryepaw dead on their own territory. Foxstar and Nightclaw had every intent to head straight for Willowclan camp, and any cat like Fawnspring herself, who had refused to participate in the horrid bloodshed, were labeled as disloyal traitors and subsequently banished to the outskirts to fend for themselves.

Who knew what would have happened to Willowclan if Hawktalon and Owlflight hadn't managed to slip away from the battle to alert Finchstar and the rest of Willowclan in the depth of Willowclan territory? Worse things would have happened if Finchstar, alongside Hawktalon, didn't rally the Willowclan cats and prevented the battle from being brought to the center of camp. Hawktalon and Owlflight had fought bravely among Willowclan cats, while Fawnspring, Pebblefur and Birdleap had blockaded and pulled Oakclan cats away from the midst of battle. Finchstar had fallen cold and risen three times, losing three lives that day and Fawnspring could still feel her own scars beneath her thick grey pelt, but they had saved Willowclan, for Starclan always meant for there to be three clans in the forest.

Except now, banished from their own clan, and knowing that Willowclan was not to be their fate, Fawnspring and the cats beside her had to pay the price. Fawnspring looked around at the handful of cats that she could call her clanmates without a clan. Hawktalon, her best friend, Owlflight, who had saved Willowclan with his speedy paws, Birdleap, Pebblefur, who had fought by her side on that fateful day. Those were the cats that had allied themselves with Willowclan. But that wasn't all; there was also Reedpaw, Hawktalon's loyal apprentice that had chosen his mentor over his clan. There was her friend Ripplefur, whom Nightclaw had teased relentlessly for her past. Kittypet, soft little kittypet, they had called her, because Flowertail had found her as a kit near the twoleg nests on the far side of Oakclan borders. And then there was Mistyfur and her kits, which Nightclaw renounced as half-clan traitors because she didn't share the details regarding the father of her kits.

And of course, how could she forget little Whitepaw, the snow-white apprentice that Fawnspring was unofficially mentoring now that Foxstar had assessed her injury and cast her aside.

"Everyone has a nest to sleep in at night, and we're finally not behind on hunting," Hawktalon meowed. "Maybe we'll be okay."

Fawnspring licked Hawktalon's shoulder affectionately. He was right, they could survive like this. But his eyes betrayed his thoughts that so closely mirrored her own – _this was not what Starclan wanted, this was not meant to be._


	2. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Fawnspring sat atop the grassy hill, digging her claws into the hardened dirt beneath her claws and feeling the cold seep into her paw pads. She was technically standing guard, but deep inside, she knew that there was no real point. If Oakclan wanted to attack, they would sweep through the little makeshift camp with ease. The only protection for her was that as cold-hearted and cruel as her former clan-mates were, few would actually be willing to set a paw on the clan-mates they had once fought beside, slept beside and lived with from dawn to sun-down.

She was suddenly alerted of a nearby scent that only grew stronger in the next few heartbeats, and was soon followed by the soft thumping of pawsteps. _Owlflight! No other cat would be that fast!_ Fawnspring turned in his direction, and flicked her ears in greeting to the light brown tabby. "Why so fast?" she meowed teasingly, knowing that Owlflight was naturally quick on his paws – there was no slowing down for him, ever, really.

"We bumped into Finchstar! She's with 2 or 3 other Willowclan warriors, down by the lake. Streampaw's there too, you remember Streampaw, don't you?" Owlflight meowed. He spoke fast, and Fawnspring could sense just a hint of urgency in his voice.

She nodded. Of course she remembered the silver apprentice, the one that she had pried from Nightclaw's claws just before he gathered enough momentum to toss her away. The young apprentice looked barely 6 moons of age, and needless to say, had very little knowledge of any kind of fighting tactic. But if she was with Finchstar, then that must mean that she survived. "She's better, I hope," Fawnspring meowed in response.

"Looked fine to me," Owlflight reassured her. "But listen. Finchstar's here for Hawktalon. She's waiting by the lake to talk to him."

"Hawktalon? What does Finchstar want?" Fawnspring could feel her fur bristle with unease and she forced it to lie flat again. They hadn't heard a word from Finchstar since the day they fought together in Willowclan territory and Hawktalon rejected her offer to join Willowclan. Why was Finchstar here now, and what was she going to do? Was there something going on that Fawnspring didn't know about?

"Something about a message," Owlflight meowed vaguely. Sensing her concern, he added, "But she understands that we're not Willowclan warriors. I think she's here to help."

Help? After all this time? She reckoned that it was possible – more than a moon had passed since the day of the battle, and they hadn't heard from Willowclan for so long, but maybe not all was lost. Willowclan had a lot of rebuilding to do themselves, injuries to tend do, patrols to manage, dead cats to mourn – not that they would ever truly stop mourning for the loss of their clanmates. Together with Owlflight, she bounded down the hill and across the path that led to their two make-shift dens. Whitepaw was at the entrance, wrestling playfully with Silverkit over a ball of moss, while Reedpaw watched, seemingly annoyed at the two.

"I'll never get-get the dens cleaned if you two don't straighten up, don't make me fight for- oh, hi Fawnspring!" The young red-brown apprentice nodded to her and Owlflight.

"We're looking for Hawktalon. Finchstar's looking for Hawktalon, actually," she told him. "Where is he?"

Reedpaw looked around; he couldn't catch Hawktalon's scent either. "I uh, I think he's still sleeping," he answered. "Over here!" He disappeared into the larger den and Fawnspring followed him moments later. Indeed, there was Hawktalon, curled up cosily in a mossy nest in the corner.

"Wake up, furball!" Owlflight meowed, poking at Hawktalon, who yawned and got to his paws, shaking away any remnants of moss on his dark brown pelt.

"Finchstar's looking for you, by the lake, you better go now," Owlflight added as they left the den and walked out to the center of camp.

"I know," Hawktalon meowed, his voice confident, almost as if he was sure of what the Willowclan leader wanted. "I want you to come with me," he told Owlflight. "And you too, Fawnspring," flicking her shoulder with the tip of his tail.

Fawnspring nodded, they couldn't be far from the lake. If Finchstar had been so determined to come see Hawktalon before even the dawn patrol returned, then surely she could afford to wait just a couple moments longer. She raced after Hawktalon, who was now racing through the forested path with tireless energy in his light bounces, and Owlflight, who was faster still. Up ahead, she was beginning to taste traces of Willowclan in the air, and it wasn't long before the small golden tabby was within view.

"Finchstar," Hawktalon meowed, dipping his head to the leader in acknowledgement. "I hope Willowclan is recovering well. We too have not forgotten about Ryepaw and Thrushwing; they shouldn't have died."

Fawnspring looked at her tabby friend, a hint of pride flashing in her blue eyes. Spoke like a true warrior, that Hawktalon did.

Finchstar, much to Hawktalon's surprise, returned his gesture with a slight dip of her head. "Willowclan is well. And I have a message to share on behalf of my clan, and Starclan." She looked up at the sky, as if she was hoping to catch a glimpse of starlight and her warrior ancestors, but was only met by the rising sun in the midst of dawn. "Before Foxstar attacked," Finchstar meowed sternly. "I was haunted by dreams of a fox chasing me, and I was not a cat, but a finch, my namesake. The fox would be faster than me, and close the gap until I could hear the faint clicking of teeth in the distance and feel its warm breath ruffling my feathers. I reached out to fly, but my wings never took off. Yet, every time it closed in to devour me, I was carried away in the talons of a hawk."

Hawktalon met Finchstar's gaze with steadiness. It was the same dream, except in his, he played the hawk. Every time, he had been going for the fox's head, ready to attack its head with his sharp beak, but at the last moment, something always led him to carry off the finch, its prey, to safety, and when he did, the fox disappeared.

"My dreams coincide with yours," Hawktalon told her. "But if I was the hawk, and you were the finch, that would mean, the fox was…" he paused, for they all knew that the fox, the predator in the dream had been the aggressive Oakclan leader. "But if that is what you came to talk to me about, then that's it. The battle is over, so it has been fulfilled, thank Starclan."

"That's not all," a deep voice came from behind Finchstar. "You have to tell them the rest." A blue-grey tom-cat stepped out from Finchstar's patrol of warriors, and fixed his one good eye on Hawktalon. He too dipped his head, as was customary of a warrior to a leader. Except Hawktalon was no leader, and Breezefall was a medicine cat.

"You are young, but you have a great destiny ahead of you," Breezefall warned. "If only you had the confidence and faith to accept it. Your clanmates will depend on you in a greater way than ever before. You must rise, and shine, like the leaves of maple in leaf-fall."

"Last night, I had…I had another dream. I'm pretty sure I was still in it when Owlflight alerted me of your visit," Hawktalon admitted. "Could it be what Breezefall is talking about?"

The dream he had just awoken from was still as bright as day in his mind, its memories vivid and intricate. He was still a hawk, but this time, completely alone. The scent of his clan-mates loomed in front of his nose, as if he was breathing in their fur. First it was Hailstorm, and then Ripplefur, and then Pebblefur, Fawnspring, Owlflight, and finally, Reedpaw, their scents so strong that it almost suffocated him. He called out to them, but it just kept fading in and out, rotating between every cat, but always out of reach when he stretched out his claws to feel the warmth of their pelts. Finally, exhausted, he landed the tallest branch of a giant maple tree, and there, he could see with his hawk eyes, his clan-mates, all waiting, as if they were eagerly awaiting an important message. It wasn't just his clan-mates though…in the distance; he could sense the mixed flurry of scents, from all the clans, all the cats he had ever known. Except they were sitting at the roots, and he was at the top, forever out of reach.

"Last night, I was following the scents of my clan-mates, except they were out of sight until, until I landed on a maple tree, and then underneath me, were all the clans," he told Breezefall, but his eyes were focused on Finchstar. Surely she didn't share the same dream, so what would she think of his?

"The tree you were on. Did you notice anything special about it? Like perhaps it was on the peninsula?"

Hawktalon closed his eyes, trying to jolt his memory. He only knew of one peninsula, and that was one of great importance. The tree he was on - if it was one of the trees on the peninsula, well, he knew from his first gathering exactly who those trees were reserved for.

"I dreamt that I had taken Willowclan to the gathering, and all three leaders were there." Finchstar continued. "But no one said a word, nothing at all, until a hawk landed between Foxstar and myself. It was a giant hawk, the biggest I had ever seen. And then I woke up. Something told me, that it was the same hawk from the battles. Remember that."

"Thank you, Finchstar," Hawktalon stuttered, his mind still lost in his dreams. If Finchstar had a similar dream, then Willowclan must know as well. He wondered if this meant that something connected their paths, and if Willowclan shaped his destiny. But if it was indeed him on top of the great tree, and if he had been with Foxstar and Finchstar herself, then wouldn't that make him one of them? He mouthed it, but had not the pride to assume it was given and true. _A leader…him? To stand amongst the other leaders of the forest, between who was now his greatest ally, and his greatest foe._

"I appreciate you coming so far to tell me this, I think I understand now," he added, solemnly looking at the group of Willowclan cats that had journeyed for the simple purpose of sharing his prophecy with him. And then, and then he looked at his clanmates, the cats that for the past moon, had unwaveringly, followed him, entrusting him with their duties, and in turn, their lives.

"Then Starclan will light your path always, the path of you, and your clan." Finchstar meowed proudly, casting a soft gaze on the small group of warriors that had accompanied Hawktalon, before resting her eyes on Hawktalon himself. _She had said it, before he had a chance to, but what he would fight and protect with all his heart and mind and strength….his clan._

"These are my warriors; this is Rowanfur," Finchstar added, a strange warmness in her voice. "And this is Buzzardtail, Streampaw's mentor." She moved aside and pointed to each of the cats with a flick of her tail. Rowanfur was a small black tom-cat with sleek black fur and bright eyes, but Fawnspring could see that underneath his dark pelt remained remnants of the scars from the battle that almost drove of his clan. Of course, behind that, behind even his lean built and fighting spirit, were the longer-lasting scars on his heart. Beside Rowanfur stood Buzzardtail, a dark tabby with thick grey fur that resembled a rain-cloud. He was significantly larger than Rowanfur, and seemed to tower over him in both appearance and experience. Finchstar, compared to the big-built Rowanfur, was like an apprentice, but the elegant and powerful leader had an aura of strength, a way of looking tall that came from many moons of skilled leadership and overcoming Willowclan's many hardships.

And behind Rowanfur, was of course, Streampaw, who now bounded forward. "Finchstar tells me that you'll be a great leader," she meowed, with all the excitement and none of the fear that Hawktalon felt. "I hope to see you at all the gatherings! You remember me, don't you? Breezefall tells me that you saved my life that day, and now I'm going to help you in return! I've even learned -"

"We're here to help," Buzzardtail meowed, cutting off his eager apprentice with a sweep of his tail. "Finchstar said that you might need a couple extra warriors in case…in case Foxstar decides that he doesn't want to let you go."

"If Starclan really appointed Hawktalon as leader as you claim," Birdleap countered, "Then we don't need your warriors, Finchstar. He will lead us."

"No Birdleap," Hawktalon stopped him. "This is not the time for foolish clan rivalry. Save your strength to ward off any threats that Oakclan may pose. My clanmates and I will be grateful for the help of your warriors, and we will ensure that they return to Willowclan safely."

"Very well," Finchstar replied, but not before sending a sharp look in Birdleap's direction. "I give you permission to command my warriors until sundown tomorrow, at which time I expect them to return to Willowclan duties. I will see you at the next gathering, remember where my warriors' loyalties lie, and may Starclan guide your path."

Finchstar's parting words were curt, formal and dignified. She had finished her instructions in one heartbeat, and by the next, she was already a tail-length away, heading swiftly back towards Willowclan territory without another nod or gesture. She had done what she had to, what she felt was right in Starclan's eyes, and to do more, was to question Hawktalon's own leadership abilities and stir trouble for Oakclan, an enemy too close for comfort.

_Thank you, Finchstar! But now it's time for me to practice my leadership…Ow! Who poked me?!_

Hawktalon turned to face Breezefall. The blue-grey tom-cat was getting old in years, and although he often moved with the speed and grace of a young cat, it was times like these that his one good eye reflected the toll of the years, and he seemed to stagger. But stubbornness was written from his tail-tip to his whiskers, and Hawktalon knew that the elderly medicine-cat would serve his clan to his very last breath. But it was time, soon he would have to consider taking on an apprentice.

"You have a spirit as strong as a hawk, stronger even, and the potential higher than the highest tree, but now you must walk that path and follow your fate, young one," he meowed in an eerie whisper loud enough for just Hawktalon to hear. He touched noses with the young – hopefully, potential leader, except it was more of a jab, catching Hawktalon by surprise once again, leaning in so close that Hawktalon could almost taste the fishy smell that came with his breath.

And then the medicine cat turned for home, starting with a couple staggering bounces, before picking up speed like the leanest warrior in the forest. _That Breezefall has yet many seasons of strength unlived._

"You better act quickly, Hawktalon," Buzzardtail reminded him. "We will follow you until nightfall tomorrow, and then we will part ways once more as rivals with opposing loyalties. Go now, while time is your friend, before Foxstar seizes it to his advantage."

Fawnspring padded close to her friend and surely, soon to be leader. "Except should we call you Hawkstar now?" she reminded him and her patrol warmly.

"Yes, Hawks-oww my tail!" Birdleap's excited yowl was cut short by Owlflight's fast reaction in the only way he knew how.

"Not so loud," Owlflight hissed. "That's the best way to alert Foxstar, you mousebrain!"

Hawktalon blinked thankfully at his tabby friend. _Good call, we don't want to be Foxstar's crowfood before I even talk to Starclan again!_

"Buzzardtail's right. Back to camp! Gather all the cats!" he ordered, gaining confidence from the strength in his voice. He remembered Breezefall's words. Every cat that had fought beside him against Oakclan that day would follow his command and trust in his leadership – he just had to have the confidence and the skill to guide them.

The patrol rushed past the camp entrance, one after another in a flurry of dark and light coloured pelts. "Starclan has spoken," Hawktalon announced. "We have to leave this place, now. Hurry!" He circled around the make-shift dens, rapidly motioning to Reedpaw and Whitepaw to head towards the entrance. Catching Hawktalon's eye, Mistyfur clenched Silverkit tightly in her jaws and bound over to meet the patrol, pausing momentarily at the sight of Willowclan warriors, before dipping her head and making her way to the top of the hill.

"Birdleap, Owlflight, gather all the herbs, we can't afford to lose any," Hawktalon instructed, and watched as the two warriors raced for the den in the corner, sheltered by shade and bramble.

But something was still not quite right, and it was confirmed when his eyes met Fawnspring's. She mouthed it, but he has already realized it a heartbeat before, without a single word. _The dawn patrol should have been back by now. Ripplefur and Pebblefur were nowhere to be found!_


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Coming With You

This time, Fawnspring beat Hawktalon to it. "Has anyone seen Ripplefur or Pebblefur?" she called, allowing her sharp voice to ring across camp and down into the shadows. She sniffed around briefly. _Not a single fresh scent, they haven't come back! But they should be back by now…or we should have seen them!_

Faced with blank stares and empty faces - even more so from the Willowclan cats, Fawnspring sighed. _Follow their scent trail, trace their footsteps!_ They hadn't gone the way that Fawnspring had just come from, nor did they sense anything on their return trip back from meeting Finchstar.

"Down the hill, back to camp, through camp, can you catch their scent?" She let out a hiss of concern. They had waited for so many days, and now they were finally leaving, except it was now, today, that two of her clan-mates had to go missing. Where were they, and why now?

"Fawnspring, Owlflight!" Fawnspring turned towards the sound of her name. "Take the lead, but be subtle, and avoid all Oakclan scents! Mistyfur, Whitepaw, stay close to Buzzardtail, Rowanfur and Streampaw." With Whitepaw's injured leg and Mistyfur carrying an unwilling bundle of Silverkit, they were surely going to be the slowest cats, but also the ones in the greatest need of protection. As for the Willowclan cats, well, Hawktalon couldn't bring them into the midst of Oakclan camp and expect them to escape with their pelts intact, could he?

Fawnspring made her way down towards Oakclan camp for what she was certain was…the last time. Her clan-mates' scents were leading straight to Oakclan, and she was sure that they didn't go by choice. Foxstar had to have taken them – and Fawnspring was determined to help them return. Either Foxstar would let her leave with Pebblefur and Ripplefur, leave and never return, or else, she was sure that she would fight to her last breath for her freedom, for justice, for the clan-mates that walked loyally by her side.

_Thank Starclan! _It was Hailstorm and Darkwhisker guarding the camp entrance now. Hailstorm, her friend, Hailstorm. Her mother's brother – he wouldn't betray her like the rest of Oakclan, would he? She caught his eye and saw the concern they spoke of when they landed on her pale grey pelt.

"Fawnspring, you're not supposed to be here," he meowed quietly in warning. "And you brought Owlflight, and Hawktalon…Fawnspring, you brought everyone! What are you doing? Do you really think Foxstar would not notice?"

Fawnspring looked over at the other guard, but strangely enough, Darkwhisker remained silent, looking on as if he was waiting in anticipation of what was to happen. He was friends with Ratscar and Nightclaw, one of Foxstar's trusted warriors – but he said nothing, nothing to hint at or reveal his plans.

"We're here because you took two of our warriors. We know Pebblefur and Ripplefur are in camp. No one is leaving until Foxstar releases them," Fawnspring told him, her voice breaking off into a hiss at the end. _Did he really not know?_

Darkwhisker finally broke the silence. "You can take that up with Nightclaw, they were here earlier with Ratscar and Stonefoot," he meowed, the lack of emotion in his toneless voice making it cold and eerie.

"Let me in then!" Fawnspring hissed, not waiting for a reply before shoving herself in between the two warriors and coming face to face with the camp she had left behind, now more than a moon ago. It was…different, and it gave her a bittersweet feeling. It felt colder, less welcoming, and even now, she could sense tension and anger in the air, but perhaps that was from - _there it was, Ripplefur and Pebblefur, in that den!_

Fawnspring was joined in camp by Owlflight, Hawktalon, Pebblefur, Reedpaw and Birdleap, and she could feel the tension that radiated from their pelts as they faced the camp they too were banished from. Would Foxstar order an attack? If he did, she was ready, and they had plenty of reinforcements just waiting for them outside camp.._even if they were Willowclan cats._

"What are you doing here?" a screech came from the left side. "Oh it's Hawktalon again, don't worry, we won't let you leave this time!"

"Relax, Ratscar, they came just as we wanted. In time to see Foxstar deal with Ripplefur and Pebblefur, am I right?" Nightclaw's voice was a snarl, and he approached the group with Smokefur and Troutfur at his tailstep.

"If a battle is what you want, a battle is what you'll get!" Hawktalon threatened, pushing his way forward until Nightclaw was within reach, and digging his claws into the earth.

"You don't scare us, Nightclaw," Birdleap hissed, ready to leap into battle at Hawktalon's call.

"No, stop! Foxstar can't hold us here!" The yowl came from Pebblefur, and for a heartbeat, all the cats paused in their pawsteps. He pushed Stonefoot off to the side with unsheathed claws, before running to join Hawktalon, Ripplefur not far behind. Pebblefur had a gash running down the side of his pelt, but nothing would dim the flame in his eyes.

"You think you can leave just like that?" came a defiant hiss. Foxstar had brought the rest of his warriors! Flamefoot, Leopardpelt, Pinepaw, Birdpaw, Shredfur, Oakfall, Dawnbreeze … too many cats for Fawnspring and her warriors to take on alone!

"You betrayed us, and there's no way my clan will let you forget it," he continued. "You may rebel, but you forget the strength of Oakclan!"

_No, Hawktalon! Don't attack, please, no!_ But Hawktalon didn't. "Now that we have Pebblefur and Ripplefur, we'll leave. If you don't let us, though, I will fight until my dying breath, but remember, I have the will of Starclan fighting with me!"

"Starclan has approved of Hawktalon's actions, will you stand in the way?" Owlflight added, his claws unsheathed as he gazed coldly at Foxstar.

_They're hesitating! They're backing off!_ Fawnspring watched as Pinepaw and Leopardpelt took a step back, looking around them with unease. If they were truly loyal to the warrior code – would they dare defy Starclan's wishes? This was what Starclan wanted – what Finchstar came to talk to Hawktalon about, right? She looked up at the sky, wondering if her warrior ancestors were watching them now. Who were the cats that brought Hawktalon his message, and could they see the intentions of the Oakclan cats, and persuade them to let Fawnspring go?

"Let them go," a new voice meowed, making its way into the crowd. It was Sloefur, the medicine cat. His pawsteps were steady, and his gaze unwavering, as his amber eyes swept over the cats in the clearing, before finally landing on Foxstar. He dipped his head to his leader. "Oakclan is stronger without them, this is a battle we can avoid fighting. What's a clan without loyalty? Do you want traitors in your clan?"

_Sloefur was the medicine cat! Did he really think they were traitors for helping Willowclan? For wanting to leave? He was the medicine cat, surely he would've known of the dreams Starclan sent Hawktalon!_

"Sloefur's right," Eagletail meowed, defending her brother. "If they don't want to be with Oakclan, then do we not waste more cats and blood trying to keep them here? Let them fend for themselves, on their own, and we'll fight our battles when they threaten those that are loyal to Oakclan!"

"We lost our whole supply of herbs treating cats from the Willowclan battle. To fight again would be to put injured Oakclan cats at risk, including yourself!" the medicine cat added, disapproval apparent in his stern voice.

_Was there a lack of herbs because Lakeshine had been slipping them away to Hawktalon? No, she was doing a great injustice to Sloefur! He was an experienced medicine cat of many moons – of course he had to have noticed if his apprentice AND his herbs were going missing. But if Sloefur knew, then that must mean that he approved – or at least, at least he didn't give away Lakeshine's secret!_ Fawnspring said a silent word of thanks to Lakeshine, who had risked her life for the safety of the former Oakclan cats…and to Sloefur, for protecting their secrets! Just then, she spotted the silver tabby heading out from the medicine-cats' den. Their eyes met, but Lakeshine said nothing, choosing only to pad over to Sloefur's side.

"My kits need me," Dawnbreeze meowed simply. "They're the future of the clan, not these traitors!" The black and white queen, with one last look of disgust, turned away from the potential battle and made her way back to the nursery, still muttering to herself.

Leopardpelt, who had herself been a queen, spoke as well. "My apprentice is still recovering from the Willowclan battle. Birdpaw will not fight this time." She wrapped her tail around Birdpaw protectively as if he was still a kit – her kit.

"Hawktalon's not worth my claws, or my energy," Smokefur meowed, expressing his distaste, but at the same time, his unwillingness to fight. All the Oakclan cats must be tired from fighting Willowclan – they had all tasted the bitter feeling of losing clan-mates and the harsh reality of battle.

"Very well," Foxstar meowed at last, sheathing his claws. "My clan-mates have agreed that traitors are not worth split Oakclan blood. Release the prisoners!"

_They were your clan-mates, your apprentices and your warriors! _Fawnspring wanted to protest, but she held her tongue. Foxstar was letting them go – and that was more than she could have ever bargained for.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nightclaw hissed, before jumping on top of Owlflight with claws unsheathed and knocking him off his paws.

_No, not now!_ Fawnspring rushed over to her clan-mate's side, pushing to free Owlflight from Nightclaw's grasp. There wasn't much she could do though without shedding blood and triggering a battle. In the end, it wasn't her claws that released Owlflight, but rather, the annoyed hissing from the Oakclan leader.

"You're my deputy, not some mouse-brained kit, how dare you disobey my orders!"

Foxstar had put Nightclaw to shame in front of all of Oakclan, traitors included, a mighty insult to Nightclaw's pride and power within the clan. The dark-grey tom seemed to shrink in size as he obeyed his leader and slipped away into the brambles.

"Mark my words, these cats deserve to die!" he howled before turning away from the group.

"Let's go!" Hawktalon howled the order in the clearing, his eyes fixed on Ripplefur and Pebblefur. The sooner they left Oakclan, the better, and they had best seize their chance before Foxstar changed his mind. Besides, Mistyfur and Silverkit were waiting outside with Whitepaw.

Without another look at Oakclan camp, Birdleap made for the exit, and were quickly followed by Reedpaw and Owlflight, and then Pebblefur and Ripplefur, who were obviously shaken up from their encounter with Oakclan.

"We need to go, everything will be okay," Hawktalon meowed, flicking her shoulder with his tail. Fawnspring didn't realize that she was holding back her clan-mates! _Sorry!_ She nodded to Hawktalon, breathing in his strength and warmth, before following him to the camp exit. For the last time.

Fawnspring was right at the exit to camp when a soft voice stopped her, so faint that she wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't calling her name, and if the scent was so familiar.

"Fawnspring, wait up! A cat can only walk so fast!" It was Lakeshine, running to catch up to Fawnspring, but ever so silently, as if she was stalking a mouse! Fawnspring stopped in her paws to wait for the silver tabby, just happy to see her friend again, for the last time in a long time.

Lakeshine's words caught Fawnspring by surprise. "I'm coming with you," she whispered softly. "Quick, before Foxstar notices and objects!"

Fawnspring eyed Lakeshine carefully. _Are you sure? How could she make a decision, just like that?_ She opened her mouth to protest, but one look at Lakeshine's eyes gave her all the answers she needed.

"Oakclan has Sloefur, but you need me." Lakeshine meowed, as if Fawnspring wasn't already convinced.

She nudged Lakeshine in front of her, before they bounded out of Oakclan camp, only to be stopped by Hailstorm and Darkwhisker. _What did they want now? Would she be able to say goodbye to Hailstorm…the only family she had left?_

Fawnspring walked past them, as if they had gone completely unnoticed, until her nose was filled more with the sweet scent of Mistyfur, and the damp scent of Willowclan, and less with that of the clan she was leaving behind, before stopping to look back. Hailstorm had followed them, and then behind him still, the reluctant Darkwhisker, who looked antsy and eager to return to camp.

"You're leaving, Fawnspring," Hailstorm stated simply. "You're leaving the clan you grew up in."

She didn't know how to reply. Hailstorm was right, she had grown up as an Oakclan warrior, but that was not where her loyalties lie. Before they died, Fawnspring's mother and father were both loyal Oakclan cats, her father dying in battle again Willowclan themselves. But Oakclan didn't want her anymore, nor did she want the clan. Deep inside though, she knew that her parents would understand, and respect her choice. "I am," she meowed, albeit a little awkwardly. "My heart leads me to where my clan-mates are."

Hailstorm said nothing for many heartbeats, only fixing his stern green gaze upon Fawnspring. _Is that a hint of pride, or disappointment I see?_

Finally, he padded to Fawnspring's side, touching noses with her, and she breathed in his scent. She had missed him, after he treated her, for their safety, like an unfamiliar stranger for the past moon. "I'm coming with you," he meowed finally, affirming where his loyalties lie. He hadn't fought in the Willowclan battle, and to protect them all, he had masked a loyalty to Oakclan – for he couldn't ask to be banished, could he? Instead, he had kept watch in silence from within the camp, and had helped in the ways he saw were safe, with the unwavering loyalty and steadiness of a warrior with his experience. She herself had been young and unaware, but Fawnspring understood now.

Darkwhisker stuttered in shock. "Hailstorm? Lakeshine, you too?" The young warrior stuttered, before backing away, and hissing in displeasure.

"A medicine cat cares for all cats, and that extends beyond Oakclan," Lakeshine's voice was soft, but her tone was firm, steadily meeting Darkwhisker's gaze before running after the clan-mates that she had missed for a whole moon!

"You can tell Foxstar, or not. It's up to you," Hailstorm meowed, before running his tail along Fawnspring's pelt and beckoning her forward, where their new clan-mates waited for them. Holding back a purr and the excitement of having her mother's brother alongside her in the new clan, Fawnspring raced forward into the life her new clan had waiting for her. For once, it wasn't fear, or uncertainty that tugged at her heart, but hope, bright and radiant, hope for a new future with Hawktalon, Hailstorm, Whitepaw and all the cats of Mapleclan. The cats that she would hunt and fight amongst, until she breathed her last. _Her clan, her real clan._


	4. Chapter 3: Make me a Nest!

"Look, this is where Oakclan territory ends, the rest is ours now," Owlflight meowed, taking the lead with his swift pawsteps.

Fawnspring looked around her, she knew it and her clan-mates did too. They had just passed the Oakclan scent borders, which means they were free, free to form their own clan as Finchstar had promised. All the land, the shelter from the trees, the sweet scent of prey, it was all theirs to conquer.

"What do we do now?" Reedpaw meowed, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Rest your paws and listen to Hawktalon, you'll need it." Fawnspring looked proudly at the young apprentice, admiring the strength in his blue eyes, but also figuring that the young apprentice was more tired than he gave hint to. He would make a great warrior – a great warrior of her clan someday.

"Mistyfur also needs to rest her paws, as does Whitepaw and Streampaw, who came to us all the way from Willowclan," Hailstorm reminded her.

Whitepaw hobbled forward to join Reedpaw, and hopped around defensively. "I'm just as strong as Reedpaw, I'll be fine, I promise!"

"Just as fine as Reedpaw means you both need to rest!" Hawktalon beckoned to his warriors, thankful that Oakclan had let them leave in peace.

"I think we'll stay put for the time being. Pebblefur needs to have that gash looked at, and Ripplefur, you're still shaken up too. Owlflight and Birdleap, will you explore the territory and report back to me?"

"We can do something too." Buzzardtail stepped forward with his clan-mates. Streampaw looked like she had too much excitement in her four paws and would go hunting for Buzzardtail's tail if there wasn't something else to keep her occupied.

Hawktalon dipped his head in thanks. "Hunting, maybe. See if you can catch a scent of prey down that way. The path close to the peninsula, you shouldn't meet any predators there."

Fawnspring waited for the Willowclan cats to take their leave before jabbing Hawktalon with a forepaw.

"What?"

"You forgot me!"

"How about you just sit there and make yourself a mossy nest?" Hawktalon suggested, flicking to a pile of ferns with his tail.

"No thanks, not me! By the time I finish making it, you'll plop down and take another nap before I have a chance to enjoy it myself."

"By the time you finish it, everyone else will be asleep from waiting!"

"Will you two stop acting like a pair of overgrown apprentices?" This time, the voice was deeper, coming from Hailstorm who added an exaggerated sigh for good measure. "Or have you forgotten your warrior names?"

_If Starclan permits, he won't have his warrior name for much longer. And it won't be a downgrade either._

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being an apprentice!" Whitepaw padded to her mentor's side in defence. "Fawnspring's great!" Reedpaw muttered to himself in agreement.

"There is, when the two apprentices are not you two, but your mentors!" Hailstorm pointed out with a twinkle in his eye.

Fawnspring let out a gentle purr. It was good to see the renewed enthusiasm in her clan-mates, even if it was at her expense.

"We'd like to report that there are fresh scents of anything but prey." The patrol that Hawktalon sent forward had returned, and Owlflight carried a squirrel in his jaws.

"We found fox scents, an old den, maybe, but it was at least a moon or two old. Definitely stale, but we can take the apprentices there for training to scare them a bit."

"A fox doesn't scare me! I'll rip its fur off!" Reedpaw protested.

"And if it doesn't scare you, you have the brain of a mouse." Whitepaw pushed Reedpaw lightly, not yet realizing the truth in her words.

"Come on!" Hawktalon made the call and padded forward. "I'd like to move on and see if we can find a camp today, if Pebblefur and Mistyfur are well rested."

"I'll lead the way! Come on, Whitepaw, we can show them that there's nothing wrong with being apprentices! I'll be fiercer than any warrior, including that one over there!" Reedpaw pointed his tail to Hawktalon before running forward.

"You mean especially that one!" Whitepaw hobbled to chase after Reedpaw, even though she knew that with her injured leg, there was no way she was ever going to be faster than her tabby friend.

"Don't think about leading if you can't outrun Owlflight!" Hailstorm shoved the younger warrior forward, motioning for him to keep the apprentices in check, only to see Owlflight bolt forward and run way past the apprentices, showing no signs of stopping. _This is not supposed to be a race!_

"They're all turning out to be apprentices!" Hawktalon sighed.

"It takes one to know one," Hailstorm chimed in.

_Hey, not helping here!_ Fawnspring called after the bunch of mouse-brained cats not watching where they were going, before breaking into a full on chase herself.

"I won! I won!" Owlflight's loud yowl echoed across the forest, sending birds soaring into the air. "Now Reedpaw has to stay an apprentice forever!"

"Hey, that's not fai-"

"No, furball!" Up ahead, Fawnspring could see the playful shoving between the older warrior and the feisty apprentice, but she wasn't prepared for what came after that.

"I found the camp! This can be the camp!"

"I want to see it too!" Streampaw ran up to catch the two Mapleclan apprentices while Hawktalon looked around him. _It couldn't be that easy – or could it?_

"You'll never know until you find out." Fawnspring shrugged her shoulders and motioned her friend forward. At least it could be a temporary camp, better than nothing.

Upon making her way forward, Fawnspring laid her eyes upon Owlflight's discovery. It was….well for now it was just okay, she supposed. Location-wise, she figured that it was better than most, away from the shore, but close enough that a swampy marsh bordered the edge. Good enough for bedding, she supposed. From where she was standing, there was a decent slope, and there was a hill that would make do for a look-out. On the other side, the brambles and gentle scatter of whispering willows, gave way to a scatter of rocks – highrock maybe, and then beyond that, a ravine and stream that could be climbed by jumping from rock to rock. Once Mapleclan had more capable warriors, she could envision two cats on guard, one on each side and the heart of the clan in the center.

"Looks like your apprentice didn't get excited for nothing." She turned to look at Hawktalon who seemed to lighten up a tad.

"Well, we built one camp, we can build another one, can't we," Hawktalon meowed, giving his approval – or at least somewhat of one. He wasn't looking forward to the work, but it was a start, something to hope for.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, isn't it, Owlflight? Look, it's at least twice as good as our old one! I was sick of being cramped up in those old damp brambles all day long! I'll race you down there!" Taking his mentor's words for approval, he bounded down in a flurry of fur and paws, scrambling until he landed awkwardly at the bottom and began to circle around the bushes and rocks.

"Bramble indeed," Hawktalon noted. "Looks like our Reedpaw has volunteered to clear it all out. Anyone interested? Streampaw? Fawnspring?"

"I'm not done building my nest from earlier," Fawnspring meowed flatly.

Together, they made their way down to check out Owlflight's discovery. "What do you think? It's not bad, is it?" Hawktalon matched Fawnspring's pawsteps as they poked their heads around, circling back and forth. The small crevices in the ravine would make for good places to store herbs, except the lack of an actual den for Lakeshine would be a bit of a problem. Bramble was everywhere – and right now it was proving to be more of a concern than solution for someone was going to have to drag it all out. The entrance, ahh, the entrance, Fawnspring would have to convince Reedpaw and Whitepaw to do something more than teasing all day if they were to keep out any kind of intruders.

"Owww that was my tail, mousebrain, mousebrain!" Fawnspring turned to see Birdleap bounce back from Reedpaw apologetically as the latter's fur bristled.

Okay, I suppose they do more than tease each other all day.

_Sure didn't take long for Reedpaw to make this home…but how long would it take everyone else?_ It seemed like nearly every cat had found a suitable place to rest their paws for now, except would they really know how effective camp was until they were under attack?

"Hawktalon," Mistyfur padded forward, finally allowing Silverkit to walk on her own four paws again after carrying her well past sun-high. If she was finally turning her eye to something other than Silverkit's safety, did that mean that she approved of the camp? Or maybe she was just too tired, worn out from not just the events of today, but since before Foxstar banished her. Mistyfur was young, too young to be raising a litter of kits by herself in the brisk of such uncertainty. Fawnspring had already been a warrior for 4 moons when little Mistypaw became Mistyfur, making the strong-spirited queen younger than she herself. Teased, tormented and shunned from her old clan-mates for her resilient silence on the identity of the father, she had only proceeded to lose even more. No amount of heart or drive managed to keep those kits away from Starclan, for she had lost one before it breathed its first, and yet another in the aftermath of the battle.

_And that's why she guards Silverkit like a hawk. She puts the love of all three into Silverkit's tiny body, because she can't see herself losing any more than she already has, and because she is all she has!_

"You'll make a great leader, Hawktalon. You've led us out of the greatest danger Silverkit will hopefully ever face!" she told him, before turning and calling the silver tabby forward. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" Mistyfur bent down to stick her nose in her fluffy kitten's fur, sighing softly.

"Are you really going to be our leader? Will you make me an apprentice now and teach me to hunt?"

If Hawktalon was going to lead his clan through thick and thin, he would have to gain the confidence, from the youngest to the oldest, and it would most definitely start with this one, if not the dusty snowball beside him.

"I'll try my best to be your leader, young one," Hawktalon looked closely at the small kit. Her paws will surely take her to brighter days, brighter than the ones in which she was born. _And I will protect you with every inch of my fur, with every claw and word, for your sake….and your mother's._

"All requests for apprenticeships must go through the mother. That's my new rule!"

Silverkit looked at Hawktalon, and then back at her mother, showing obvious distress in her eyes. "That means I'll never get to leave camp, ever!"

"I'll let you go eventually," Mistyfur reassured her. "But not a second too soon, not even if Hawktalon asks!" She smiled warmly at Hawktalon , for soon Silverkit would be his responsibility and they both knew it.

"But I'll hunt for you, and learn how to fight all the intruders, and then I'll come back and sleep with you in the nursery so you won't be lonely!"

"Ahh the nursery, what I came to talk to you about." Mistyfur pointed to the far corner where the ravine curved over and gently shielded a couple fern bushes. "Silverkit and I think we found a spot where the nursery could be. We'll be making our nests there, and I'll let you know what we think after that!"

_A nursery, of course! No one was going to be in rebuilding mode if the warriors waking early for the dawn patrol were going to be bothered by the high-pitched mewing of kits, and Silverkit would never be able to close her eyes with the constant footsteps of warriors in and out. _The warriors could make do for a day or two without proper dens, and the apprentices didn't seem to have any trouble basking away in the corner, with Reedpaw taking the lead. Silverkit would have to be kept extra warm though as the chilly winds of leaf-fall were hinting at giving way to a cold leaf-bare.

"That's great, let me help you," Fawnspring offered. "Rowanfur, Owlflight, will you lend us a paw?" She called out to the two toms who seemed to have at least more than a scattered ounce of energy left and watched as they appeared from the brambles.

"Was helping Hailstorm build the entrance," Rowanfur reported. "We're using him as a guideline."

Fawnspring wasn't surprised. _He was a big cat, and patient enough to not run away while the cats built around him._

She told them about Mistyfur's idea of building the nursery. Perhaps she shouldn't have chosen Rowanfur, for he was slowly becoming familiar, a little too familiar with what could very well be the heart of their camp. But who else was there? _Finchstar won't betray us. She gave us her word._

"Down here, we're going to need thorns, and maybe just pull over some of the dried bramble for nests. But also something for cover. Maybe ask the others warriors if they've seen anything that will be good shelter or protection."

"And you, lazy furball." Fawnspring gently placed a paw on Hawktalon's tail, as if he was an excited apprentice who couldn't be kept in place. "What are you going to do?"

"Look for thorns. Ones that are even more prickly than the one that's gotten my tail right now."

He motioned to the two cats she had called forward and began backing up Fawnspring's description with more intricate details and orders.

_Good, they were building their first den! That was the first step to building a camp, wasn't it, well…other than actually making the decision to stay and build. And they were starting with the nursery, for the most fragile, most delicate part of their clan, all of which was encompassed in Silverkit's tiny frame._

She followed Mistyfur and Silverkit back to the anticipated nursery, keeping an eye on the enthusiastic kit who still seemed to have energy to spare, and giving her worry-filled mother a much needed break.

Her other eye was trying to catch a glimpse of Hawktalon, to direct her towards where a few faint echoes of his voice may be heard. He seemed to be giving brief orders and mumbling his approval, like a true leader inspecting the progress of his clan. Except maybe now wasn't the time, because maybe he had somewhere to go tomorrow. Somewhere that would bring just as much security as their very first den.


	5. Chapter 4: This is Goodbye

Hawktalon awoke amid his clan-mates, surprised that he had managed to get a good night's sleep with the temporary dens they had made. Now, the sun was just peeking up over the ravine that was to guard their new camp, signalling to Hawktalon of his next journey, one that was to seal his fate.

He quietly stepped over the warm bodies of the still-sleeping cats and made his way out into the clearing. _No dawn patrol yet. Was that my job?_

He poked reluctantly at the two measly pieces of fresh-kill that lingered in the pile from the night before. That wouldn't serve a clan, not even if it was a small one like his, but perhaps it would do until a patrol returned with fresh prey. As warriors and apprentices alike slept around him, Hawktalon realized that he didn't have the heart to wake any of them. They had been on a restless journey, and who knew how many moons it would take before rest settled not only into their bodies, but into their hearts.

He looked up at the ravine, across at the hills that bordered them, and then finally at the half-patched corner that was only beginning to resemble the backbone of a den. It would take the clan many moons to build a complete camp, complete with powerful warriors who walked with familiarity and confidence.

"We should go, I hope you haven't forgotten." Lakeshine's gentle meow pulled Hawktalon away from his thoughts. "Things will be different, better, you know."

Of course Hawktalon hadn't forgotten, he would not forget today for as long as he lived, for when he returned, Starclan permitting, he would be a different cat. A true leader of his clan - if he was ready to lead.

"Dawn patrol…what about the dawn patrol?"

"Who do you think would be good?" Lakeshine countered his question. "You'll have to get used to it, you know."

_Who could he wake up this early and be met with the least resistance? He would need his best hunters for this one._

"Fawnspring," he meowed finally. "I'll hear it from her when I get back, but I think I'll mind that the least. And Owlflight." The brown tabby warrior's hunting skills, speed and good-temper would be welcomed when every cat had their paws full and then some. "And then I'll need Hailstorm to guard camp and over-look everything that still needs to be built in camp. So I guess Birdleap can patrol with Willowclan until they have to return to Finchstar."

He padded forward to wake the cats, moving his pawsteps slowly as to give his patrolling cats a few extra heartbeats of sleep.

Expecting a couple harsh words and groans, Hawktalon jumped back in surprise when Fawnspring pushed her pelt against his upon waking her for the dawn patrol.

On the other paw, Fawnspring could feel her face heat up in embarrassment. _Oh…I shouldn't have done that, I should not have done that! Of course Hawktalon only needed you for a patrol._ She shook herself awake, and tried to meet Hawktalon's orders with a calm gaze

"Stay safe, and may Starclan light your path and dreams," she meowed bluntly. "I'll go tell Owlflight."

_Maybe he was just nervous. After a patrol and maybe a nice nap to make up for the time lost now…after that, Hawktalon would go by a different name, he'd be a true leader, and them, a true clan! _Letting the thoughts and hopes of a new clan save her from the embarrassment of what happened only moments ago, she padded over to Owlflight's side and woke him with a jab from her paw.

"Patrol? Patrol."

"If only the night didn't go with your kind of speed," Fawnspring murmured softly, still shaking the sleep out of her eyes. But no, they had a clan to feed, cats to protect, and the greatest threat was past them.

They walked in silence until the camp was out of sight, covered by rows of trees and tall ferns. Well hidden, Fawnspring had to admit, but that could easily mean a nasty fall for any unsuspecting cat, or perhaps even a clan-mate who was lost in thoughts.

"That's something we have to watch out for," she meowed finally. "The camp, I mean. Some unaware cat could easily take a mighty tumble right to the center. And who knows what kind of injuries they would escape with."

"You're thinking of Reedpaw, aren't you," Owlflight replied, thinking back to when they had found the camp less than a sun-high ago. "Or perhaps even myself. The camp was clear from the other side, but you're right, it's more than well hidden here."

Fawnspring murmured her agreement, making a mental note to alert the apprentices and familiarize them with the camp and everything surrounding it – before getting to the rest of the territory in time. The more they knew about everything within their borders, the greater their advantage would be in times of approaching foes.

Suddenly aware of her own complaining stomach, Fawnspring took a couple quick pawsteps away from her clan-mate, before falling into the hunter's crouch. She let the sweet scent of prey fill her nostrils and calm her mind before making her mind to chase down a squirrel downwind. Concealing her own presence almost perfectly, she took down the prey in front of her with a swift bite to the neck.

"Hungry?" she meowed, beckoning Owlflight forward before hastily taking a bite. Another couple of bites and she could feel her stomach settle with satisfaction, yet still leaving plenty for the tabby tom. _Easier to catch than in Oakclan, and a couple more scurrying around too._

They stalked a bit more, bringing down a mouse for the trip back before continuing. She could sense the faint odour of fox carrying in the wind from the other day. Maybe it had gone back to Oakclan by now, she could use a couple days of rest.

_Spoke too soon._ Her ears perked up in alertness as Fawnspring picked up a strong, all too familiar scent of the clan she left behind in front of her. She looked around, at her surroundings, and then at Owlflight. No, they hadn't crossed Oakclan's borders, and she was set that they were not to cross them either. Not now, when Oakclan hadn't bothered to extend them for so many moons.

Motioning to Owlflight with a flick of her tail, she charged forward, still remaining hidden in front of a pile of ferns. They would surely smell her, but as long as she remained on the right side of the border, she would stay, and stay with confidence.

"They have to be around here somewhere, we followed their tracks."

"But the tracks lead outside the border, we're supposed to be here to mark the borders, Foxstar will know if we crossed!"

"No, but it's getting stronger, this way, come on, Dappleleaf, we've come so far!"

_Dappleleaf. And who was that with her? Oakfall, perhaps? But no, another cat behind them…just wait a little longer!_

"Who crosses the border?" Fawnspring let her voice ring out as she watched the pawsteps approach her, well outside of Oakclan. She stepped in front of her pile of ferns to come face to face with the wandering apprentice, Sleetpaw.

She watched as Sleetpaw quivered, his fur rising on his back, before he ran back to where Oakfall and Dappleleaf stood at the edge, a couple footsteps outside Oakclan border….into their territory.

"You know better than to bring your cats here, Oakfall, Dappleleaf."

Even Fawnspring herself was surprised at Owlflight's response, for it was cold, unwelcoming, and if there was any recognition or fear, it was well concealed behind the flatness of his voice.

Oakfall didn't falter, and Fawnspring knew he wouldn't.

"You were my clan-mate, maybe I came here to look for you," he meowed. When Fawnspring stepped out to face the small brown tabby, he looked her up and down, not giving away much from his amber eyes.

"We're not clan-mates now, we haven't been clan-mates for a good moon, and that won't change," Fawnspring told him.

"Never, so you're never coming back?" Finally, Oakfall's voice gave way to a touch of sorrow.

"I'll miss you," Dappleleaf protested. Sleetpaw looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't know what to say or do.

Fawnspring sighed. No amount of – no amount of missing anything from her past was going to bring her back to Foxstar's rule. Perhaps there would be a part of her that would stay with the friends she left behind, the friends, not the clan itself. Part of her wanted to tell her friends to stay, to stay with her and create a new life together, but things were more complicated than that, more complicated than stepping across the border and choosing who to hunt for.

"I wish there was more to be said," she told Dappleleaf gently. "Perhaps one day, there will be peace. Until then, there can only be peace between us."

"Foxstar won't make peace, I heard Nightclaw say it himself," Sleetpaw reported. "But he does miss his warriors. He sent Ratscar and Stonefoot on patrol earlier, and all they caught were a couple skimpy mice. And now Foxstar can't say anything because well….I guess we all know why."

"This is not a deputy's report," Dappleleaf reminded the young apprentice gently, but she did nothing to deny his words. "We were supposed to be on a hunt patrol, except, well we had something different in mind instead."

"What?" Owlflight didn't bother to conceal the suspicion in his voice.

"To visit you, of course!" Dappleleaf took a playful jab at Owlflight, but the tom-cat just stood stoically, batting away Dappleleaf's playful efforts.

"You should go, if you won't, I will. And mark my words, that border is ours, you're not to cross again." With that, Owlflight turned around, slipping past the shadows before disappearing from sight completely.

"What's his problem?" Dappleleaf looked more hurt than anything, and Fawnspring wondered if she really missed them that much - or just Owlflight. She wanted to reach out to her friend, to pretend that everything was the way it had been before, but no….she couldn't, she couldn't let herself dwell in her past. She had duties, and Dappleleaf had duties of her own – duties that would shape where their loyalties lie.

"No Dappleleaf, Owlflight is right," she meowed sadly. "This is goodbye."


	6. Chapter 5: It's Your Choice

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey… and Silverkit even though she won't be catching prey today – gather beneath this bramble bush for a clan meeting!"

Hawktalon let his voice ring out into the clearing that was still…just a bit of an incomplete camp, watching happily as Silverkit bounded forward proudly, pleased to hear the mention of her own name.

"A bramble bush, you're not supposed to pick a bramble bush! How about up there? Look at how many bramble bushes there are - what if I just take myself over there?" This was the voice of Reedpaw, Hawktalon's own apprentice, as he bounded forward from the shadows of the trees, heavy-footed and tumbling forward.

"Fine, go sit there by yourself, you'd give everyone else a break. Do us all a favour and keep quiet, will you?" This time, it was the sweet, high-pitched voice of Whitepaw. She pushed Reedpaw aside before grooming her own snow-white pelt, reaching around her forever-injured paw awkwardly. Her green eye shone with peace and contentment as she looked around at the warriors around her.

Foxstar had condemned her to be an apprentice forever, cleaning dens and doing all the tedious chores that even the other apprentices were uninterested in. But here, here, Hawktalon promised himself that he would not let the bright apprentice fall behind his own in getting her warrior name.

"I chose this bramble bush so I can keep an eye on you, make sure you're not causing any trouble," Hawktalon countered. For this first meeting, the first ever as a clan, Hawktalon wanted to be beside his clan-mates, feeding off of their strength and unity.

"And you better not," Lakeshine meowed sweetly. "Because you can call your mentor Hawkstar now."

"Hawkstar! Hawkstar!" The silver medicine-cat led the way in congratulating Hawkstar for officially becoming leader. Now, with nine lives to protect his clan, that was one more factor that could bring peace and stability in the uncertain future.

The rest of Mapleclan joined in, what would be a historical moment as they let the name of their new leader, their first leader, echo into the woods that bordered their camp.

/Hawk_star_, I have to remember that I'm Hawkstar now!/ Hawkstar looked up at the night sky as he heard his name called over and over again, each time with more confidence, more pride, more certainty. A pang of relief and pride washed over him, as he turned to look at each of his clan-mates with affection, with a fierce desire to protect them, to guide them, and to lead them. Through thick and thin, through war and peace, through uncertainty and stability, they were his cats, his warriors, his clan.

"Now that you have your nine lives, no cat from any other clan can deny that we're their equals, that you're a true leader, and that Mapleclan lives!" Birdleap yowled out into the dimming sunset as the calls of Hawkstar faded away.

"Mapleclan, Mapleclan!" came the next round of cheers – for Hawktalon's nine lives meant not only more strength for the cat chosen to lead, but also that this was Starclan's will. Their warrior ancestors were on their side, and they would watch over them with approval from the stars.

"Now, I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors can hear and approve of my choice. Hailstorm will be the new-and first, deputy of Mapleclan."

Cheers of Hailstorm's voice ran out into the clearing, and the large white tom looked flustered as he acknowledged his clan's welcome with a humble dip of his head.

"I will try my best to guide this clan," he meowed amid nods of approval.

Fawnspring watched as Hailstorm and Hawkstar retreated to the corner of camp to talk. As the cats scattered, she remained unmoving until the clearing where the whole clan had gathered was left with just her. She took a quick glance over at Hawkstar, before padding away, heading for the camp entrance.

Hailstorm would make a good deputy and was easily the best choice. But there was something pawing at her heart, and surely it wasn't that? If she had been Hawkstar's deputy, there would be no guarantees that all their time spent on leading wouldn't be spent on playing around like apprentices, and they would get nothing done. But perhaps…

"Fawnspring, wait up!"

No, stop, she didn't want company now, but there was no denying the concern in Owlflight's eyes as she turned to look at her clan-mate. Was that concern for her? Finding no way to avoid him, she waited until Owlflight was by her side before taking a couple steps outside into the forest. Perhaps it wouldn't be best for Fawnspring to let herself free to wallow in her own thoughts.

"You don't seem to be yourself today," Owlflight meowed, twitching his ears in greeting. "We have our clan, Hawkstar has his name, but there's still something bothering you?"

_You don't seem that upbeat yourself._ Fawnspring couldn't help but notice. Could something be wearing down on even the fast-footed Owlflight? Of course, there were so many clan duties, day in and day out. Even more now with the bitter cold of leaf-bare threating to issue a greeting with every passing sun-high.

"Has anyone else noticed?" Fawnspring replied. Owlflight was right in that at least, she had every reason to be happy, after all the hardship that they had endured together, this seemed to be the beginning of a bright future.

Owlflight shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe too busy to. But eventually, they will. Are you disappointed that Hailstorm is deputy? He's a good choice, don't you think?"

Fawnspring nodded in agreement. "The best choice. No, Hawkstar chose well as leader. He's done everything well as leader, and I'm glad that everything has worked out as nicely as it did. Really. But well…" Fawnspring sighed out into the distance. "It feels like I've gained a leader and lost a friend."

"You're part of the clan, and Hawkstar wants to put his clan first, he wants to focus and make sure that he can get the hang of things. It's natural - but I think you're still very special to him."

"Special as a clan-mate, maybe." Fawnspring meowed, thinking back to the light-hearted days of the past, where they would race off on their own, finding new things to explore, new ways to tease one another and everyone around them.

"Now it just seems like the only thing on his mind is being a good leader. Can't he be himself and leader? Because I think he can! Now, when I speak to him, it's always like, do this, do that, or help me out with the next patrol! Duties, duties, duties, what if I just want to…talk? Or fool around? But no, there's no room in his heart for that." Fawnspring was frustrated. It seemed as if Hawkstar was unnaturally distant, like he was just a tree branch, aside from issuing orders and instructions. There was never a time to care, to joke, to play.

"I think it'll be many moons before he joins the elders den, even if you might feel like he's beginning to act like one," Owlflight told her. "You can't deny that there is a lot to do as leader, and not enough paws for everything that needs to get done."

"But sometimes, the answer to running a clan isn't just getting all the work done," Fawnspring protested. "It's about being clan-mates too."

"I just always think back to a more peaceful time, when we were mindless apprentices, and all we had to worry about was doing what our mentors told, and the rest of the time, we could spend with each other, worrying about nothing more than being warriors. It's not so easy when you're the one coming up with the duties, and it feels like that's all your best friend cares about now." Fawnspring sighed.

Maybe behind all his duties, Hawkstar did care about her – the same, gentle, playful way he did before. When he would bug her and annoy her until she wanted to bite his tail off. But whenever she got in trouble, he would always be there to help her, with a concerned look in his deep blue eyes. _Fawnie, if you get in trouble, Cloudstar is going to make you clean dens for the next half moon, and I'm not going to help you!_ He used to say that so often, in a cheerful tone filled with sarcasm. But then he'd always be there, be by her side.

Now, it seemed like he had a flurry of duties and responsibilities in front of his paws, and the most he would do was throw her a teasing comment here and there. There would be no more adventures, and if she did something wrong, he would be the one telling her to clean dens. As he should, but she didn't want to hear it from him.

"Give it time. He has Hailstorm to help him now. But he needs time to breathe too." Owlflight assured her. "It's not easy, pitting yourself against cats of your former clan, with so many senior warriors and a deputy that doesn't know when to stop fighting."

Thinking of Nightclaw sent chills down Fawnspring's spine. He would fight to the death, until a cat begged for mercy, and then probably kill him, watching as the light faded from his eyes. She thought back to their earlier encounter with Oakfall and Dappleleaf, easily their closest friends left in Oakclan. How could part of a clan be so evil, so cold, and yet another part of her longed for her friends – the friends that stayed for a reason unknown to her.

"Don't you miss them, at all?" she meowed.

"I don't know," Owlflight sighed. "Even if I did, what good would it do? I would never risk any kind of relationship with Oakclan. Who knows what it would take to bring Nightclaw storming down to our camp. But I am worried about Dappleleaf, she can do no good by mindlessly crossing the border."

Fawnspring looked over at the usually good-natured tabby tom in surprise. His words were not being fair to Dappleleaf, she was a warrior, a more than capable one. "Dappleleaf can take care of herself, don't you think?" Was there a deeper reason to Owlflight's concern? If so, she wasn't about to pry.

"But you're right," she continued. "We have to keep our borders secure. If we let Oakclan get away with taking a step here and there, they're going to come back after us. We have to prove to them that we're a clan, and that they have no business here." This was no time to appear weak, to appear as an easy target, even though this may very well be when the clan's future was the more shaken and uncertain.

They had Willowclan, sort of, as an ally if they really needed it, she supposed. But they would need strength from within the clan to keep it safe, to keep it strong enough to ward off attacks and threats from Oakclan for moons going forward.

"Except Dappleleaf. Coming here would mean more trouble for her than for us, I'm sure," Owlflight meowed. "I wish she didn't have to live dangerously…with a paw in both worlds! I wish she was here with me!"

Fawnspring looked at her clan-mate apologetically. It seemed like both of them were losing the cats that were dear to them. She understood him now - how he had tried to push her away, to save him the pain of the reality of separation. To do the noble thing and save her from the fear and danger of being disloyal to Oakclan. To save the young warrior from the wrath of Nightclaw and the ignorance and disapproval of her clan-mates. There were hardships to be faced, regardless of where one was, and even in times of peace.

She ran her tail across Owlflight's pelt in comfort and sighing, flattened her ears. "I wish she was coming with us. Her and Oakfall. I thought they might, but the answers are never clear when you have your loyalties tested."

"I know that if Dappleleaf could, she would be here in a heartbeat," Owlflight meowed.

_Would she? _Fawnspring asked herself? The cats that the small tortie was close to were all here, including Fawnspring, but that was one thing to be learned. Sometimes, clan loyalty ran greater than friendships, and this was the test that determined which was which. Fawnspring had chosen her friends, the ones that she was truly loyal to, but Dappleleaf had chosen the clan of her birth, her home.

"She's not here now," Fawnspring told Owlflight. Would he actually go and try to convince her to follow him? Would it work - and then would she really be able to leave Oakclan behind in her heart? Besides, she hadn't talked face-to-face with Dappleleaf ever since the battle. How did Owlflight just know?

"I promise that Dappleleaf wants to be here. But she can't be here now. It's not worth a war – nor the lives that will be lost within Oakclan, because she cares about them too."

Fawnspring thought about her pretty tortie friend, who was always so gentle and delicate, forgiving, unwilling to disturb the peace. Yin and yang, that was her and Dappleleaf. The warriors loved the latter for being a good apprentice, and eventually, a good warrior, agreeable, kind and never causing trouble. Up until now, she supposed, for this was perhaps the greatest challenge that the young tortie ever faced. Dappleleaf, even among the clans had been sheltered from hardship. Of course, she had subject herself to the same physical hardships of clan life, of going to sleep with an empty stomach so she could spare some prey for the elders. She was more than willing to do that, always being the first to offer. She would clean dens and pick up apprentice duties without complaint, even when her paws felt like falling off.

Unlike Fawnspring, and through no fault of her own, however, she had not felt the clawing, raw pain of emotional hardship. She had her family – her brother Oakfall, and her mother Swallowtail, while many other cats saw theirs being torn apart from the brutal reality of war. She was never the target for any kind of harshness, be it a father from a rival clan, suspected kittypet roots, an ugly or crooked limb or an unruly temper – the last of which Fawnspring herself had trouble controlling at times.

Now though, Dappletail was being forced to choose, to step out of her passive shell and to make a decision and stand firm by it, to choose between friend and foe, between family and clan. It wasn't so clear-cut a choice for Dappletail as it was for Fawnspring, who had no family, no loyalty, and no obligation to Oakclan.

"She could have just hopped across the border and stayed, stayed with us," Fawnspring meowed. _She could've said no when we told her to leave. But she did it anyway because it was in her nature._ "We can't make her choose. Dappletail needs to learn to choose. All we can do is make the line clear." _That she, nor any other cat in Oakclan can have the best of both worlds. Because Foxstar wouldn't allow for it. Because that was not the way clan life was._


	7. Chapter 6: Peace and Conflict

"Fawnspring, Fawnspring!"

The loud meowing of her name snapped Fawnspring out of her deep sleep and she let out a groan and a yawn as she opened her eyes just enough to make out her surroundings. Despite her newest worries – namely Hawkstar, and of course, the ever looming threat of Oakclan, Fawnspring found that she had yet to have a night where sleep did not come to her quickly. Every cat in the clan had to work their paws off, just to ensure that borders were safely guarded, patrols were up and running and every cat could sleep with their stomachs full. When night time came, Fawnspring was always more than glad to just collapse in her nest for some much needed sleep.

_Except not today!_ Fawnspring couldn't help but think as she awoke to Hawkstar's name and got to her paws for what was surely to be the dawn patrol. She could swear that she had been picked twice or three times as often as any other cat – even Hawkstar himself, and it sure felt like she was the first one up, every other day. But it was Hailstorm's responsibility to pick patrols now, wasn't it? So what did Hawkstar come looking for her for?

Finally unable to withstand the meowing from outside the den, Fawnspring pulled herself to her paws and slipped out of the den entrance. _Oh. Not dawn patrol. The sun looks like it's been up for ages._

"Sunhigh patrol?" she meowed, brushing by Hawkstar with a quick glance. "How about you take my place?"

"Already left," Hawkstar told her as he sat beside her. "You managed to sleep until well after sunhigh, I have to applaud you for that." His voice hinted at sarcasm, but Fawnspring wasn't catching much of it.

"And you came to tell me that?" Fawnspring asked. "Don't you have better things to do as leader?" She struggled to conceal the hurt in her voice. This was the first time that Hawkstar had approached her in 2 days, and she was not used to his claims of being busy, or sometimes, just plain out of sight.

"Than care about my clan-mates? No, I don't think so, Fawnspring. You've been acting as if you've been haunted by a badger lately." Hawkstar meowed.

"And you're like a piece of prey. Out of sight unless I purposely go looking for you," Fawnspring countered. She lashed her tail in annoyance.

"I guess I'm the badger then," Hawkstar admitted. Was that…was that a hint of an apology in his voice? But then he soon changed the subject. "Hailstorm took our apprentices out on a training session. He noticed that they were getting a bit behind, you should thank him when he gets back."

Fawnspring nodded at that. She had taken Whitepaw on a handful of patrols, and sent her to hunt, but she hadn't had much time to go one-on-one with her in any form of battle training since they settled down in their new territory. Hailstorm had been kind and wise – like he always was – in taking her place there and not reprimanding her for her oversight.

"I will, but you should too. Reedpaw's your apprentice, you know."

"I already did," Hawkstar replied. "You know, when you were sleeping?"

Fawnspring opened her mouth to speak, but Hawkstar continued on. "I was hoping you could hunt."

"Patrol?" Fawnspring looked around the almost barren camp. She spotted Ripplefur sharing tongues with Mistyfur as Silverkit bounced around chasing a leaf. The little she-kit looked a little lonely, with no other playmates by her side. Soon, though, soon she would get her apprentice name, and the clan would have one more hunter. She spotted Lakeshine at the entrance of camp, a mouthful of herbs in her jaws, and flicked her ears in a passing greeting.

"The camp looks barren enough as it is, I don't see another cat I could take," she pointed out.

Hawkstar stood up and leaned forward for a stretch. "How about me?"

Fawnspring just looked at him in silence for a heartbeat. Was he suggesting that they hunt together? "Um, okay," she meowed, and lead the way out to the camp exit.

They walked in silence, following the dusty path that was decorated with dark shadows of the looming oak trees and their brightly coloured fallen leaves. As they distanced themselves from the camp, Fawnspring could sense stronger scents of mouse, vole, squirrel and bird. She finally crouched and silently padding forward, crept towards the roots of the oak and swiped at a squirrel hiding in the leaves.

"Nice catch!" Hawkstar called as he joined her.

"You sound hungry." Fawnspring eagerly took a few bites of the warm squirrel herself before passing the rest over to Hawkstar.

"We haven't hunted together in a while, I kind of miss it," Hawkstar meowed, in between bites. He finally finished eating and placed his gaze on Fawnspring.

_Kind of miss it? I've missed it so much! Did you really think that something else would be bugging me?_ These were the words she had been waiting to hear - sort of. "I know," she told him softly. "But I bet I missed you more." If she hadn't, then maybe she wouldn't have been the one to constantly look for him.

"I've been busy," Hawkstar admitted. "But I know you're tired of hearing that already. You must be thinking that I have nothing else to say."

It was true, she had been very annoyed at him for telling her the same thing over and over again, but when he said it himself, it still hit her in a way that made her twitch her whiskers. It was that old, warm, familiarity, how he knew how she felt, and exactly how she'd react to his behaviour.

"Well, you are leader. It takes time to get adjusted to, I guess," she told him. "Running a clan takes time."

"But you're part of the clan, so you deserve my time too," Hawkstar reminded her. "And even more so because you're Fawnspring. But being leader – this whole thing, sometimes, I don't know what to do with my four paws, and I can't stop thinking about Oakclan."

Fawnspring had missed the old companionship, the way that Hawkstar's words made her feel, a comforting alternation between playful teasing, and warmth. "I should have been more understanding, instead of moping by myself. I should have offered you my help instead of waiting for you to give me that chance."

Hawkstar shook his head. "I don't just want you to help me," he meowed. "I want to spend time with you too."

Fawnspring nodded. There would be no denying that Hawkstar would have more matters to attend to now, but perhaps both of them could make an effort for times like this. Besides, he wasn't the only one, for they both knew that for this clan to survive, every cat had to work harder than they did before.

"I was just thinking today," Fawnspring meowed. "That we'd have to think of a mentor soon for Silverkit." She was sure that Mistyfur wouldn't be the only one relieved when Silverkit became Silverpaw, for the moons of her kit-hood were times of great loss and suffering for both the silver tabby and her young mother. It would be good for Mistyfur to put those days behind her, and to see Silverkit grow up and move onto the next stage of clan-life.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Hawkstar inquired. "I was thinking Owlflight might be a good choice. But I'd like to see more patience from him. I'm afraid that with his speed, he's going to leave Silverkit behind and forget about her."

Fawnspring nodded. She too would have wanted to suggest her friend, but she could definitely imagine that. "What if you give her to Hailstorm to mentor? Would that prove to be too much alongside being _your_ deputy?"

"Being my deputy's definitely not an easy task," Hawkstar meowed with more sarcasm as he ran his tail over Fawnspring's ears. "Maybe Owlflight will be a good choice – it'll teach him to be more patient." He concluded at last. "But we still have a half moon or so to ponder over it, and more important things to worry about today."

_Of course! How would Fawnspring forget? Today was the day of the gathering – the first as a clan. The first time that Hawkstar would have to introduce them to the other three clans of the forest, and himself as leader._ She shuddered – what if it ended in chaos? But no, even if Oakclan was there, this was a time of peace, and she could – she didn't want to, but perhaps she could – rely on Willowclan and Birchclan to keep it that way.

"I'd like to come with you," she offered. "Finchstar and Willowclan will be there. And at the last one – well the last one we went to, Beechstar wasn't too happy with Oakclan, so maybe we can trust them not to give us trouble."

"I hope so," Hawkstar meowed, as he leaned closer towards Fawnspring, close enough for their pelts to brush beside each other's.

Fawnspring, almost naturally, pushed herself against Hawkstar's tabby frame, pressing her head against his shoulder and breathing in his sweet scent. For at least that one moment, everything was okay.

Hawkstar gathered at the center of camp, with Lakeshine and Fawnspring by his side. Above him, the full moon now shone radiantly, casting its soft glow on the almost complete dens and the trees that sheltered their home.

"Hailstorm, Fawnspring, Lakeshine, I want you to come with me," Hawkstar meowed. "Who else would like to go?"

"Pebblefur, Ripplefur," Hailstorm suggested. "And…Owlflight?"

Pebblefur and Ripplefur nodded to each other before padding up to Hawkstar, pleased with the news. Owlflight, however, shook his head. "I think it's best if I stay and guard the camp," he told the white deputy. "I'm one of the fastest warriors, and if there's any trouble, you'll need me to bring news."

Hawkstar nodded, approving of his friend's insight, and although Fawnspring couldn't catch a glimpse of Owlflight's eyes, she wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was. _Dappleleaf might be there. Dappleleaf and Oakfall. Would it be better if Owlflight could see her one more time there, or best to avoid it all together?_

"Whitepaw won't be able to go today, not with her paw," Reedpaw meowed, placing his tail on the dejected white apprentice's shoulder in comfort. She was used to hearing this news every moon. There was really no need to say this time, because she wouldn't be able to go – any time. Her injured paw just couldn't take the long journey, and she just had to comfort herself with stories that her clan-mates brought back.

"I'd like to keep her company," Reedpaw added. "You can go without me."

_Spoken like a true warrior!_ The light coming back to Whitepaw's eyes as she heard Reedpaw's offer made Fawnspring's own heart feel like, and as she looked over at Hawkstar, she could see the pride in his for his own apprentice.

"Come with us then, Birdleap," Hawkstar meowed. "Mistyfur is an able warrior, and Silverkit is almost old enough to be an apprentice. I'm sure the camp will be fine."

"Did you hear that, I'm going to be an apprentice!" Silverkit exclaimed.

"Almost, almost an apprentice," her mother reminded her gently. "But for now, I'll take you up to explore the ledge."

Fawnspring watched as Mistyfur led her daughter up the rocky path that gave way to the ledge where Mapleclan kept guard. Soon, Silverkit may have to be up there by herself - as an apprentice.

Hawkstar gathered up his warriors then, and together, they walked to the peninsula where the three…now four clans would meet on this fateful night. "Birchclan, up ahead!" Birdleap called, as they caught the scent of the other clan's cats, and saw their blurred silhouettes in the distance.

Beechstar gave Hawkstar and his small group of warriors a curt nod in greeting, and much to his surprise, Hawkstar relayed a similar nod, as if they were equals. "Greetings, Beechstar," he meowed formally. "I hope Starclan has given Birchclan a moon of good hunting."

"Hawktalon, I didn't expect to see you -"

Beechstar's response was cut short by a sharp chirp from Lakeshine, who dipped her head to Beechstar. "Hawkstar now," she meowed. "And not of Oakclan. I hope cats of all clans will give us the opportunity to discuss further when they arrive."

Beechstar looked at him, his amber eyes wild with surprise, but he said nothing as Hawkstar climbed up to join Beechstar on the great oaks.

Soon, they were joined by Willowclan, whose Finchstar gladly sat on the other side of Hawkstar. Her meow was more welcoming, and she added her well-wishes for Mapleclan, although making little reference to their meeting a little more than a half moon ago.

Lastly, Oakclan came storming down the grass that led to their meeting place, and as Fawnspring's former clan-mates filled the ranks of the cats below, surrounding her and her clan-mates, she could feel a chill run down her spine. Although no cat dared to make the first move, many gave threatening hisses, and Fawnspring hoped that each would learn to keep their claws to themselves.

Foxstar bolted up the great oaks, as an indication to his rage. "You don't belong here, Hawktalon," he meowed, his eyes only cold slits as he looked at the small tabby leader. "And if this wasn't a gathering, I would have long pushed you off by now. But no worries, a gathering makes this the perfect time to reveal your deeds."

"You're breaking the peace, Starclan—" Finchstar opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly overpowered by Foxstar's menacing yowl.

"Cats of all clans, I present to you a traitor and his friend!" His loud voice boomed and echoed amid the trees, and Fawnspring could feel the nervousness and surprise of the clan cats as challenging and suspicious glares fell on her.

"They have betrayed Oakclan, and will betray the whole forest! They have disrupted the peace of the three clans of the forest and think they can just break off and make their own clan – whenever they would like!" Foxstar continued.

Somehow, Hawkstar found the strength in him to remain silent, and looked down at the cats below with a serious gaze until Foxstar finished his unruly announcement. "Cats of all clans, do not listen to Foxstar's words," he meowed at last, his voice although not loud, was eerie and firm. "Starclan has given us the approval to walk as our own clan, Mapleclan, and I am now Hawkstar as living proof."

"Starclan would not have given him his nine lives if they didn't approve!" Lakeshine added from the roots of the tree, her voice louder than Fawnspring could ever remember, for the small silver she-cat was usually incredibly soft-spoken. "I ask the medicine cats to address the clans!"

Of course, it was Willowclan's own elderly Breezefall that was the first to scramble forward and join Lakeshine underneath the great oaks. Although he looked frail with age, his voice rang with clarity as he supported Lakeshine. "The medicine cats know of Starclan's wish, and they do not want to hold Hawkstar back in a clan where he does not belong!"

Fernleaf of Birchclan padded forward to join the other medicine cats, but she said little, only giving a begrudging nod of agreement. "Starclan has spoken to me also," she added at last.

Dappletail, Oakfall, Swallowtail, they were all missing from this gathering, but the one face that she also didn't see, and the one that they so direly needed though - was that of Sloefur. Fawnspring wondered why the Oakclan medicine cat had missed the gathering – the first time he had ever missed it. Of course, it could be something outside of anyone's control, such as illness, either his own or that of his clan-mates, that kept him away from this most crucial gathering. What was more likely, however, was that Foxstar had purposely prohibited him from attending, even though he was the medicine cat, and now the only medicine cat they had.

"Thank you, Breezefall, Fernleaf, I'm confident going forward knowing that I have the support of the medicine cats," Hawkstar meowed, still managing to keep his calm. He dipped his head down towards them, even though he was looking down on them from the branches of the oak.

"Willowclan will not disturb the true will of Starclan," Finchstar announced on behalf of her clan, and nodded to Hawkstar. "We welcome you as Hawkstar, and a leader."

Beechstar was less willing, but as he looked around his uncertain clan-mates, he seemed to have assessed little harm in the situation – not for his own clan anyways. "I'll be fine with it if it means keeping Oakclan outside of Birchclan borders," he meowed with a grunt, and only looked at Hawkstar for a brief instant before fixing his gaze on Foxstar.

Foxstar let out a disturbing chuckle. "Well played, Hawktalon – you managed to get all the other clans and their medicine ca—"

His voice was cut off by his own clan-mate, as Ratscar yowled and lept onto Birdleap, claws extended. "TRAITOR!" came the loud, anger-filled cry.

He was followed by Smokefur and Shredclaw of his own clan, and then Pebblefur of Mapleclan, before other cats came forward to break them apart. Eagletail, Mousetail, Buzzardtail, Leaftail, Sunfall, Ripplefur...

As screams and yowls of anger and traitorous accusations filled the clearing, they were followed by an equal force of calls for peace and dark clouds loomed over the night sky until the light of the moon was completely blockaded.

"Go home, cats of all clans, go home!" Hawkstar's yowl finally overpowered all the others and rang in the clearing as the voices faded to hisses and angry whispers.

"Starclan is not pleased! Birchclan, follow me!" Beechstar called, twitching his tail in annoyance as he left the branches of the oak and gathered his clan together. The large tabby pushed his way through the mix of cats until he was on the path that would eventually lead to Birchclan camp without another word to the other clans in the clearing.

"Let's go, Willowclan!" Finchstar's voice came next, as her gaze scanned the clearing for Willowclan cats. Her eyes met Hawkstar's once more, and Hawkstar dipped his head gratefully to her. "Thank you for everything," he whispered as she prepared to join her clan-mates below. The graceful she-cat flicked her ears in acceptance – nothing more, before ushering her clan-mates forward and away.

Now, it was Hawkstar's turn, for even a heartbeat alone with Oakclan was too much. "Mapleclan, to me!" he yowled, loud enough for all the Oakclan cats to hear and in the next heartbeat, he was by Fawnspring's side again.

Seeing as they were all more than eager to leave, and Hawkstar had brought only warriors, it didn't take long for the Mapleclan cats to find each other, and Fawnspring followed her leader away from the disastrous gathering.

"Is everyone with me, and okay?" Hawkstar called, obviously scanning the field for Birdleap.

"Birdleap's here!" Hailstorm called from the rear. "No time to spare, this gathering is long over!"

And together, on the order of her leader and deputy, Fawnspring bounded once again for camp, happy to not have to face the chance of another anger-filled gathering for yet another moon. Except, what would the next one bring? What if it was more disastrous than even this one? For how long would the clans displease Starclan with their disputes - and if they continued to do so, would it mean that Starclan was wrong in letting them live as their own clan?


	8. Chapter 7: And what are you doing here?

Three nights had passed since the poor end to the gathering of the four clans. Thankfully, Fawnspring hadn't heard so much as a squeak from Oakclan. Now, they just had the next moon to go, and then the next one. Just now, she was coming back from a hunt patrol with Hawkstar and Whitepaw, carrying a pigeon in her jaws. Perhaps it was because prey was less hunted for here, but ever since they had established their camp, they seemed to have little trouble filling the fresh-kill pile and their stomachs. She sighed happily, hoping to catch a chance to take a quick nap or share tongues with Hawkstar in his den.

Instead, they were approached eagerly by Mistyfur, whose light pelt was faintly decorated with moss.

"Come see," Mistyfur called as Fawnspring dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile. Fawnspring turned to look and purred in approval.

"Silverkit helped," the queen meowed proudly as she gently motioned her kit forward. "She helped me pick out all the thorns."

Finally, it was done and over with. The last den was complete, which meant one less task for everyone to focus on, which meant finally, a bit of free time to rest their paws every day.

"Good job, Silverkit," Hawkstar meowed warmly. "Soon you'll be cleaning that den though, so keep that in mind!"

Silverkit looked a little flustered as she ran around the warriors. "I know, Hawkstar," she meowed in a sweet, high-pitched voice. "Oh, but I wouldn't mind in the least bit, if that would mean being an apprentice!"

"It won't be long now, you just have to be patient for a little while more," Hawkstar reminded her as he brushed his tail over her small tabby head.

Suddenly, he was aware of a loud thumping noise followed by the shifting of rocks and cracking of sticks and then - a voice. "Hawkstar!"

Fawnspring recognized the voice without even having to see the cat - but what was he doing in such a hurry? What urgent matter was there that had caused him to come barging through camp? "That's your apprentice," she pointed out, before racing forward to meet Reedpaw at the entrance.

Fortunately, Reedpaw's eyes glowed with excitement and not terror as he slowed to catch his breath.

"Calm down, Reedpaw, take a couple breaths and then you can tell me what's going on," Hawkstar encouraged.

Reedpaw shook his head, ignoring Hawkstar's order. "You…you have to come now," he meowed, before stopping to take a couple of breaths. "We caught a prisoner at the border. Well…not really the border, he got further than he should have!" More breaths followed. "But we have him now!"

Fawnspring's ears perked in surprise, and she looked over at Hawkstar with more than a few questions on her mind. This was no time for games, and even Reedpaw knew that – which must mean that there was truth in his words. But why would anyone be happy with such a threat as an intruding cat? What if it was Oakclan, a trap set by Foxstar?

Hawkstar almost seemed to reflect Fawnspring's own uncertainty and discomfort at Reedpaw's excitement.

"Is it a clan cat? How many are there - did you catch any other scents?" Hawkstar asked. He motioned to Fawnspring. "Come on, we have to go check it out."

"Just one," Reedpaw reported. "Hailstorm is watching him right now, but I don't think he's going anywhere."

"And what makes you think it's not a trap?" Fawnspring questioned.

Reedpaw shrugged, the excitement fading from his eyes as he began to realize the possible consequences of having an intruder in their territory. "Hailstorm was there, and he didn't mention anything. Anything suspicious, I mean. He just told me to come back and find Hawkstar."

Hawkstar nodded. "Lead me to where he is," he told his apprentice. "Do you think he's a clan cat?"

They made their way out of camp, down the path that led down to the lake, albeit much more quietly and a bit slower than Reedpaw's return to camp moments earlier. "Not Oakclan for sure, and not Willowclan because he sure doesn't smell like Streampaw. I guess that only leaves Birchclan."

Fawnspring could feel the tight knot in her stomach loosen itself as she heard more of Reedpaw's report. What would a Birchclan cat be doing here though? Beechstar had been almost completely silent at the gathering, so perhaps he had something on his mind, but most of his disapproval had been aimed towards Oakclan, had it not?

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Like Hawkstar," Reedpaw was all too happy to report. "Except even smaller than him. But I think he'd be a warrior."

Fawnspring looked over at Hawkstar. _Nope, too vague. That could just be any tabby cat – not that her Hawkstar was just "any tabby cat" to her._

"He didn't look like too much of a threat." Reedpaw looked around at the two warriors, who didn't seem to believe his words much. "Really! Hailstorm thought so too!"

Hawkstar and Fawnspring stopped asking questions then, as they caught a faint scent of their own clan-mate…and the supposed intruder. Reedpaw was right in one sense at least – it was a Birchclan cat. Who thought, and for what?

"Hailstorm!" Reedpaw called loudly into the clearing. "I brought Hawkstar like you asked!"

"Thank you," Hailstorm meowed with a quick nod, before motioning to the Birchclan cat with a flick of his tail. The tabby who had been sitting – all too peacefully – on his paws now got up and approached Hawkstar and Fawnspring.

"Leaftail," Hawkstar meowed curtly. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing on our territory?"

_Leaftail. Yes, the cat was Leaftail. Fawnspring remembered him vaguely from when he was a young apprentice and when she was a much older one, and then once again, just three nights ago at the gathering. He seemed fine then, among the Birchclan cats - and he had even been part of the group that had broken up the fight between Birdleap and Ratscar!_

"I, I…Hawkstar." The small tabby by the name of Leaftail couldn't seem to find his words, and he dipped his head awkwardly to her clan leader before looking down nervously at his paws.

_Oh, stop acting like an apprentice now!_ Fawnspring couldn't help but think. Hawkstar was only but maybe 7 or 8 moons older than Leaftail, but he was acting like Hawkstar was some esteemed elder bound soon for Starclan. He didn't act anything close to this during the gathering – so why now, was it because he was hiding something? The way he shifted around nervously tugged at her heart a little, however, and she felt a wave of sympathy for the young warrior that was now faced with the questions and possible accusations of so many cats of a rival clan.

His next sentence, however, shocked her.

"Hawkstar," he began again. "I'd like to join your clan, if you'd let me."

_What? What was this that Fawnspring was hearing? Why would a Birchclan cat come here to tell her something like this?_

"Prove that you're not a spy," she meowed, trying to sound harsh and defensive, but failing quite miserably.

"Birchclan has no reason to spy on you, not with Oakclan on their tails. But I came alone. No Birchclan cat will follow me now." At least this time, Leaftail's voice was steady, and he spoke like a warrior. "Dear Starclan, I don't think they'd even look at me now."

"Why are you doing this?" Hawkstar looked the warrior up and down, but Leaftail didn't give away any suspicious signs, and this time, met Hawkstar's gaze. Fawnspring couldn't help but think that he looked worried, concerned – at what Hawkstar's response might be.

"Does Beechstar know? What's his response?" Fawnspring added. She knew that Hawkstar wouldn't hurt Leaftail - even if he had come for some less than noble cause, but Leaftail for sure didn't. Nor did he know how much Mapleclan needed fresh warriors – even if they came from another clan, but she wasn't about to tell him that either. Besides, better to have a small group of loyal ones than a large group of cats that were just itching to escape and declare loyalties elsewhere, to other causes. She knew that better than anyone after living in Oakclan for so long.

"I told Beechstar that I'm leaving. That I have nothing against Birchclan, but that my loyalties lie elsewhere. He didn't ask me to stay, but he did tell me that I wouldn't be welcomed back." Leaftail told her.

"And if we ask you to leave, Leaftail, then what would you do?" Hawkstar asked further. _Return to Birchclan, maybe? He wanted to make sure that Leaftail knew what he was getting into, and surely, he didn't want to take the warrior's words lightly. Join Mapleclan for fun, and when he gets bored of that, return to the clan he belonged in with all sorts of news? _Hawkstar sighed. Willowclan already knew too much, and although Hawktalon saw them more as allies than friends, he wasn't willing to let down his guard for another clan – or get his paws tangled in its troubles.

"I won't return to Birchclan, if that's what you're thinking." Leaftail meowed calmly. "I…I just need to speak to a cat in your clan. And then…and then if you'll have me as one of your own warriors, then I'll stay and serve you with loyalty. And…and if you won't have me, I'll just leave, and hunt for myself, I guess."

There was a genuine tone to Leaftail's words, Fawnspring had to admit, and he did give the answer that Hawkstar was hoping for, she supposed. Except….what was this about a cat in her clan? It wasn't Reedpaw, nor Hailstorm, definitely not herself, and although Leaftail had asked to speak to Hawkstar, it was only to ask his permission to speak to another. That was half her clan pretty much, as much as she hated to admit it.

"You're willing to join a different clan - or go without a clan, for the rest of your life, just so that you could speak to this one cat?" Hawkstar asked.

"I was hoping that I could stay, Hawkstar. Or at least have a chance to stay for a while," Leaftail admitted. "So that I don't have to just say something and leave."

Well, if Fawnspring was concerned about Leaftail's intent to stay with Mapleclan permanently, at least that part was settled. The tom seemed almost as stubborn as – well, she herself, except he was playing with matters that would drastically alter his life, regardless of what path he took. He had liquid courage, she had to give him that much credit at least. And well….Mapleclan needed warriors, and surely Hawkstar saw that as well as any cat – which may convince him to let the tabby warrior stay. If Hawkstar wasn't already convinced enough by Leaftail's determination to leave behind everything he had ever known.

"What do you think, Hailstorm?" Hawkstar called to his deputy, who had until now, let Fawnspring and Hawkstar do all the talking.

"Leaftail has trained under the Birchclan ways. He has proved that he wants to join our clan, and has made it clear that he is no longer bound or committed to Birchclan. I would not be opposed to giving him a chance to adjust to life in Mapleclan, and a chance for him to prove his loyalty." Hailstorm meowed in a noble tone.

Hawkstar nodded in approval, and Fawnspring could feel the tensity drop as Leaftail relaxed slightly under the gaze of the many Mapleclan cats that surrounded him.

"Very well, my thoughts align with those of my deputy," Hawkstar meowed. "We will give you the opportunity to join Mapleclan and prove that you want to be here. If after three moons time, my warriors find that you are unloyal - or if you find that your heart lies elsewhere, then we reserve the right to ask you to leave. Is that both fair and clear?"

Fawnspring nodded as well. Her leader's request was both fair and reasonable. Even though she didn't know of Leaftail's reasons for making such a bold move, she was happy on the inside, for she was sure that he would make a good warrior. Prior to the surprise that she was met with today, her impression of him had always been of a calm, collected warrior that respected his leader's views and actions. A solid clan cat.

"You can follow us to camp," Hawkstar told Leaftail, having made his decision. "I will make a formal announcement once we get there, and from that time on, I expect you to familiarize yourself with Mapleclan territory, and carry on with warrior duties, much like you would in Birchclan."

"Welcome to Mapleclan," Fawnspring meowed briefly as they padded along the path leading back to camp, although they were still well out of scent and sight of her clan-mates.

Reedpaw jumped in, eagerly echoing Fawnspring's words, before bounding after his leader, chasing his tail, and overtaking Hawkstar completely.

Leaftail acknowledged both of their welcomes with a curt nod and silence, but Fawnspring could see in his eyes that he was indeed quite grateful, and that they were beginning to fill with relief.

"So," Fawnspring started again. She wanted to ask before they were faced with the presence and surprise of the whole clan back at camp. "You said that you wanted to speak to a cat – one of my clan-mates. And for this, you would risk your entire future as a clan-cat, and leave the clan of your birth. Now that we will be clan-mates, I have to ask, who is it that you speak of?"

Leaftail sighed, and this time, his eyes light up much more than before. He seemed much more relaxed, and his movements were actually natural, as if he had been with Mapleclan for the whole time, and that these were the cats that he had always grown up with. "Mistyfur," he meowed warmly. "I heard that she had kits. Which would make me the father."


	9. OC's Needed -- Not a Chapter!

Author's Note: Not a chapter, this bit will be deleted once I have enough OC's

On that note:

I'm currently in need of a couple OC's for this story right here (A Shattered Peace!). Looking for some kittypets and rogues, and please be creative with the personalities. These cats will be introduced in the upcoming chapters in varying roles. Just give me:

Name (can be a former clan-cat, although not too many of those):  
>Gender:<br>Age:  
>Rank: (kittypetloner/rogue) – might change these up a bit though, eg. Loner to rogue  
>Relationships: mates, siblings, parents, etcetc<br>Brief History:  
>Description of their Personality:<p>

Going to try to add in as much of their history and reflect as much of their personalities as I can, depending on how big of a part the cat will play.

So yeah, feel free to drop me a private message or leave a review here, and I'll see what I can do!  
>If you have any questions, PM is good for that as well.<p>

Thanks so much! –Jenn


End file.
